Water Vs Water
by redsoxfan9999
Summary: Percy Jackson thought life would be easy after the Titan War, well he thought wrong. What happens when Percy wakes up in a mysterious place with no knowledge except his name and another person's name. What will he think of these people who call themselves benders. Will Percy ever get his memory back and learn who this so called Annabeth Chase is. BEFORE TLH AND AFTER TLO.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own PJO OR LEGEND OF KORRA)**

**BTW TLH HASNT HAPPENED...YET**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1, PERCY_**

All I could think of was the splitting headache I got. I can't remember anything except my name and another persons name. Annabeth. For some reason I know that name has a special meaning to it. I can picture a girl about 16 with princess curled hair. Her hair as golden as the sun. She has an athletic build and is very welled tanned. She looks immensely beautiful. The only unsettling part is her eyes. They are a deep shade of grey. It makes her look like she's analyzing you from every prospective. Almost as if she's predicting how'd she skewer you. Along with that happy note I can add that their also, pretty.

That's all I can figure out. My name Perseus Jackson. Also Annabeth Chase who I'm guess is the girl I can't stop imagining. Other than that I'm clueless. I don't even know what I look at for gods sake. Wait where did gods come from. What is even a god.

I was soon shaken out of my thought as I heard someone shout. "Hey, hey you, are you ok". I looked up and saw a well tanned girl in a blue tank top with a jacket around her waist. Below she wore simple blue sweats. I then looked up towards her face and saw startling blue eyes. Her hair was done with 2 pigtails on each side of her head and then one on top. Then next to her a raven black haired kid came running up besides her. His eyes were a fiery red. He had a look of discipline on his face like he was used to taking orders. Then a shorter kid with the same hair came up besides him. I could instantly tell they were sibling because they both shared the same facial features. The only difference was the kid had emerald green eyes and a slight chubbier build. He looked probably 2 or 3 years younger than the red eyed kid.

I then went back to the girl and starred at her. I took notice of her brunette hair swaying from right to left. I also saw the look of confusion written on her face. She then starred me down looking at me intently. "How are you here in the middle of the South Pole, where, where did you come from , how'd you get here!" She spoke so quick I could barely even process what she meant. I opened my mouth to speak but soon regretted it as my headache soon increased its pain. "Korra don't overwhelm him with questions, he's obviously confused." I looked at the red eyes guy who spoke. His voice was deep and commanding. I start to try and move my body only to find out I was unable to. I looked down and gasp at what I saw.

My entire body neck down was engulfed in ice. I then started to take note of my surroundings. All around me was snow and ice everywhere I looked. Just snow, ice, and the occasional glacier. "Well are you gonna answer us". The green eyed boy spoke. His voice was a little high pitched compared to the red eyed boy and had a sense of mischievous in it. I tried to speak only to find out I couldn't. My throat felt dried out beyond belief. My mouth felt rusted and old . Just like winkled dried up paper. "Can you even speak." I saw the blues eyed girl ask. I looked up and saw concern in her eyes.

I slowly opened my mouth again. Taking little steps at a time. My tongue lost all feeling in it and hurt even trying to move it.

I carefully mouthed the words water. As I did so I looked right at blue eyes hoping she would catch my drift. "Oh I think he wants water, is that it do you want water." I nodded my head as much as I could.

I then watched in awe as she lifted her hand and the water seemed to move with her. I looked at the other two people to see their reactions. But they had non. They looked like this was usual. Red eyes must of saw the look I gave and grew even more confused while staring at me. "Now open you mouth a little wider." Blue eyes said. I turned back to her to see the water that had risen had now came right in front of my face.

I watched her hand movements and saw that she was almost controlling the water. There's no way she must just be pulling a magic act on me. Or maybe I was drugged and just hallucinating. No that can't be. If I were drugged I wouldn't be able to think strait.

I slowly opened my mouth wider. I grimaced as I heard crake noises and felt blood trickle down my throat. Slowly with a flick of her wrist the water went into my mouth and immediately I felt revitalized.

My mouth seemed to heal on its own and the tiny water she gave me cleared my rocky throat. I then attempted to speak and surprised myself by speaking. I never once remembering hearing my voice so this was sorta unsettling i felt just like a baby learning how to speak. "Where am I and how did you do that with your hands, with the moving the water and all." "You mean you don't know where you are or how I did that." She asked questionable". "No I don't how do you think I would possible know anything. I just woke up in a block of ice with no knowledge now how DO YOU SUPPOSE I KNOW ANYTHING." I half said / screamed feeling my anger raising. "Also I you wouldn't mind using you water magic thingy to get me out of here."

"Oh yea, ok sorry for getting you mad just trying to help." Instant guilt rushed through me. I knew I shouldn't be yelling at her it's just I felt the need to move my locked limbs. I could feel the anticipation of moving my toes. And I hated the thought of being restrained. Then in my head I heard the words the sea does not like to be restrained. Where or how that popped in my head I'm not sure but I watched as the girl who I'm guessing is korra since red eyes called her that. She raised both her arms and soon the ice around me melted and I was shot out of my little unclosement. I was sprawled on a pile of snow and instantly made a snow angel laughing. "FREEDOM." I yelled while the other three gave me confusing looks. I know I was only stuck in that ice for like 5 minutes since I awoke but just like the sea I don't like to be restrained. I looked down and saw what I was wearing hoping i wasn't naked since I couldn't see below my neck in the ice therefore I had no access to look at my clothing. Luckily I had clothing. I was wearing a tattered orange t-shirt with a bunch of weird symbols on it. Instinctively I translated that to English. Camp Half-blood. Now why does that seem so familiar. I just can't point out how I know that or where it is. I'm guessing its a sort of camp. I looked down and saw a was wearing simple dark jeans. But my feet were sadly uncovered.

I know I had light clothing but I wasn't even bothered by the cold. I almost embraced it.

"I officially think the kid lost it." I heard green eyes mutter under his breath which earned him a smack upside the head from the girl Korra. "Now if you would please explain why you were in the middle of nowhere in a block of ice that would be helpful", she said to me with a sarcastic tone. "You think I know I just randomly woke up and saw you guys". She looked at me again with confusion written all over her face.

I was sorta starting to get irritated at that look. For the past 5 minutes I'm awoke all I've seen is people with confused looks. Like I'm supposed to know how I got here. What am I supposed to say I was just chillin. Or I was experimenting to see how long I would freeze to death. "You mean you know nothing like absolutely nothing. You don't even know your name" red eyes said to me. "Exactly that's what I said the last time, I know nothing. I don't know how I got here, who my parents are , or where I'm from. The only thing I know is my name".

"We'll that's not exactly nothing now is it", blue eyes spoke to me with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Korra be nice, now whats your name". Red eyes said to me.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy for short."

I looked at Korra and saw a constipated look on her face.

"Percy is such a strange name for a baby, I mean who would want to name someone that. Also how do you know you last name, most people dont have one since it gets lost from generation to generation."

I looked at her with an exasperated look on my face "I've told you I don't know how I know that's my name I just know it."

Red eyes started to speak "maybe we can talk about it at the village and try to clear some things up, you must be getting cold having only a shirt and jeans on".

I guess he was right I was sorta getting cold. "Wait what village and where exactly are we".

"Well right now were somewhere near the South Pole."

"How'd I end up here". As soon as I said that I regretted it because let's just say the Korra person has anger issues.

"That's what we've been asking you!" She yelled at me. "Ok ok just calm down, anger issues much."

Again I have to learn to watch myself because once those words left my mouth I went flying. It was really confusing since I didn't even see her touch me.

I was literally spinning in mid air. Then I thought why haven't I fell yet. I looked down to see Korra move her arms in circle motions like she's controlling the air. Yea like that's possible.

"Let him down korra". I heard red eyes say. Man I really have to find out their names.

"Not until he apologizes for saying I have anger issues."

"Fine I'm sorry I said you have anger issues not please Cut the string that's keeping me afloat."

I heard green eyes who has been somewhat quiet say "I really think he's lost it" in a mocking voice".

Suddenly the air that was supporting me up stopped and I plummeted down towards the snow. I crashed head first in the snow with my but sticking up. A soon as I got my head out of the snow I was met with the sight of 3 people trying hold back their laughter but the huge smile on each of their facing gave it away.

"You could have been gentler" i said to all 3 of them".

"But where's the fun in that" said korra who was now not and trying to conceal her laughter.

" Could you please just show me to this village and get me some more clothes I'm getting cold and I think my face could freeze at this moment".

Korra replied "fine and maybe we can sort this whole mess out, it's obvious you have amnesia maybe out healers can heal you mind or something."

Then korra grabbed red eyes hand which sorta symbolized they where a thing and started walking off. I noticed how green eyes walked behind sorta like a third wheel.

I decided it'd be in best interest for me to quickly catch up and ask some questions. I ran ahead so I was facing them and said "so where going to like a village in which you live in."

"Yes it's where I grew up but I'm just visiting for a couple of days." Korra's reply was.

"Before I forget whats your names".

"I'm Moko" said the guy holding hands with Korra.

"I'm the amazing and most popular of the 3 Bolin!" cheered the green eyes guy.  
"Quit it with you opening Bolin if your ego gets any higher you might explode". Stated Mako.

Korra then put on a smirk and said to me "well if your tiny brain hasn't figured it out yet I'm Korra."

"Hey my brains not tiny" I defended.

She responded back by saying "we'll of your tiny brain isn't tiny, then why when I hoisted you up in the air did you say Cut the rope. How would a rope be holding you up when there's nothing above to hold the rope up. Also how would we possible be able to attach a rope to you that's so small you can't even see."

I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush from embarrassment.

"Wait then how was I flying, last time I checked I couldn't fly."

Mako then looked at me like I was playing a joke or something "you honestly don't know what bending is."

"Bending? Like bending a twig or straw."  
I watched as Korra face palmed herself and let out a huge sigh of frustration.

"See this proves my point that your brain is tiny and probably filled with seaweed."

For someone reason I felt as if I've heard someone say that to me before.

Mako said to me "bending is one someone controls the elements like fire, earth, air, or water."

Now either he's a good lier or this is all some dream.  
"Wait how can someone just control the elements. It's not like I can just hold out my hand and a fire will appear".

Mako put on a smirk and said "no you can't but I can".

I then watched in awe as a little puff of fire appeared on his hand that wasnt holding onto Korra's.

"BU BU BU BU BUT HOW!" I practically screamed in shock. "You hand is like on fire how are you like not getting burnt or crying out in pain.

"It's because I'm a fire bender" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "Can all of you make fire appear". I asked still stunned that someone could summon fire.

Bolin took it as his turn to speak "no but I can control the earth see" as soon as he said that a small piece of the earth below us rose out of the ground and hovered in front of him".

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" was the only thing I could stammer out of my mouth.

Korra took it as time to embarrass me again and said "close your mouth or you might catch a fly. Again I blushed from embarrassment and quickly closed my mouth.

"What about you what can you control". I asked trying to sound nonchalantly but in reality I probably sounded like a over hyper 5 year old.

Her smirk grew as I asked and she said "all of them water, fire, earth, and air all at my command". Again my mouth went open in awe.

"Wait why do you get to control all of them" I said sounding like a whiney kid.

If possible her smirk grew even more and she said "it's because I'm the avatar". If she was expecting some sort of recognition on my face she was wrong because not even a hint of recognition came across my face.

"Your not even excited to be meeting the avatar." She said.

"Well it would help if I knew what an avatar was".

Now it was their turn to stair at me open mouthed.

"This kid really is weird" I heard Bolin say. "He did say he knew" nothing Mako replied.

Korra took the time to speak "an avatar is someone that can bend all 4 elements. There can be only 1 avatar at a time in the whole world. As soon as one dies a new one is born into the next element. Example, the avatar before me was an air-bender so next come water. Meaning when I was born I was born into the water tribe. When I die the next avatar will be born into the earth kingdom. And he or she will be a natural earth bender" she spoke as nonchalantly as possible like it was basic information she told me.

"Wow, that's like a lot of information to take in at once".

She looked at me seriously "well you better believe it , I have no clue how you know non of this".

" I don't know either I just woke up and knew practically nothing besides my name" and a beautiful girl named Annabeth Chase I thought to myself.

"Maybe the healers can do their water healing and fix his amnesia" Bolin spoke.

Korra looked ahead and I followed her gaze to see a huge wall of ice. Probably 100 or 200 feet tall. "Is that the village" I said pointing to the gigantic wall.

"Yea" she cooly replied "inside there is the actual village that's just the outer wall to protect the inside from outsiders".

Wait how do you open it up to visitors I thought its not like they can climb over the wall. Wait maybe the opening is on the other side.

I decided to ask her "so they gate to get in must be on the other side right"

She didnt reply instead we just kept walking towards the gigantic wall of ice. It seemed to go up 100 or 200 feet. I'm not exactly sure though. Then I looked and the width of the wall and saw it stretched probably double or triple its hight.

How could a "village" live inside that huge encasement. I saw Korra start to smirk "you'll see how we get in in time".

After about 5 more minutes of silenced walking we came in with 20 yards of the wall. Just then I heard a booming voice "who goes there". The man sounded pretty you maybe 25 or 30. He had a deep commanding voice.

I looked at Korra to see what she was going to say. She replied by saying "unless you open this wall now I seriously hurt you". Yea like that's gonna get us in I thought.  
It actually worked the man quickly countered back "so-so-sorry avatar Korra, I will get the wall opened immediately.

I stated at her opened mouthed "h-how did you get him to open the wall by just yelling at him". She smiled at me and said "I have my ways". Mako replied "just because your the avatar doesn't mean you can threaten people".

She countered back "so it was fun to see his reaction". Mako just put a smug look on "by the time your dead every in the water tribe will probably be afraid of you". She shot back "maybe that's the way I like it".

I couldn't help but notice the boy Bolin I think his name was. He looked so out of place. Just like a third wheel.

I heard a roaring of water and looked around to see what the noise was. Soon my gaze caught attention to the wall. I watched unable to comprehend what was happening. The wall of ice was literally sliding down into the ground. Not the entire wall only a small chunk. I looked closer to the top to see men standing on top of the wall. Obviously they were standing on the non falling down part. They were moving their hands and arms in a weird way. Just like Korra did when she got me out of the ice.

"Are they controlling that" I said to no one in particular. Korra just simply nodded her head like she'd see this a hundred times before.

I saw the wall was almost half way down. And then I heard an angry shout from someone inside "when I see her I am going to give her a scolding of a life time. How dare she go against my orders and leave the village. Even with the roaming monsters. I just hope she's ok but HOW DARE SHE."

"Please calm down Tenzion" I heard a woman sat from the other side. "She probably had a good reason for leaving."

"Korra who's -" I was then cut off by a huge roar. I looked behind me and knew from then my day just got a whole lot crazier.

* * *

**Tell me if I was OOC or anything or any changes I should make. Overall it all depends on what feedback I get whether or not I continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2 PERCY**

**BTW I DO NOT OWN PJO OR LEGEND OF KORRA**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2, PERCY**_

To sum up my day would only take one word. Horrible. For starters I wake up in a giant block of ice. Then I meet 3 strange people who seem to be able to do magic. Oh and did I forget to mention the part where I got attacked by gigantic dogs.

I turned around after I heard the growling. I wasn't sure exactly what I was expecting to see. But 6 gigantic black dogs were not high on my list.

Your probably thinking what a wuss, scared of these were definitely not just dogs. I could see their huge teeth when they growled. Each tooth looked about the size of my head. Their bodies looked pure black. The ears were pointed up making them look like a German Shepard. The dogs were probably easily the size of a couch. There was one in the middle though that looked like it was as big as a car.

To say the least they were patronizing. If it weren't for the cold I probably would of pissed my pants. I could literally feel my legs buckle from just looking at them.

The scarier part was that allsix dogs were looking right at me. I turned to Korra and the rest of the gang to see what they were gonna do.

I looked at Korra who seemed like the leader of all 3 of them. "Korra what should we do". I said in shaky breaths.

I watched as she cracked her knuckles and said "we fight that's what we do". I starred at her horrified. These "dogs" were probably 2 to 3 times bigger than all of use. Also if my math is correct don't they have 6 and we have 3 so don't they have a 3 man advantage.

Mako who looked at the dogs or monster things said "Korra don't do anything rash, we don't know what these things are. We should just quietly back away".

Korra replied fiercely back "no we've been searching all day for these things and I wanna get a good fight in".

With that she charged at the dogs which were about 20 yards away. I looked back to see the gate had finally opened. I saw a bald man with a long black beard. He was easily 6 feet 5 inches tall. Around him he wore orange and red robes.

Next to him was a short brunette woman holding onto a little baby. She also had on matching red and orange robes on.

I couldn't take long to study then because I was currently busy at the moment. I looked at the dogs which kept starring at me and seemed ready to charge at me.

I saw Korra was about 10 yards away from them. I looked towards Mako and Bolin for help. They just shook their heads and said "same old Korra" as if they were used to her running out into battle. Then they also charged behind her.

I heard an old grumpy but also concerned voice behind me say "Pema get back warn the villagers".

I'm guessing she answered back with a simple nod since I didn't hear any reply. I heard the sound of air going by my face and I saw the man from the gate now infront of me.

Wait how could he have moved so fast. I dismissed the fact asI saw the dogs and the other 3 were about to collide. Mako had huge fire balls in his hands.

Meanwhile Bolin had two large rocks hovering right beside him. I saw Korra bring up her arms and water sprouted out from the ground.

The old man right behind them was practically 10 feet in the air. It looked as almost the air below him was moving to keep him a float.  
All 4 of them then shot their magic at the devil dogs. Mako shot fire balls at 2 of the monsters. While Bolin and Korra both shot their magic at the 4 other dogs. Up in the air the old guy shot air at all 6 of the dogs.

I thought for sure the dogs were done for. Instead the magic just seemed to pass through them. Bolin's rock just morphed right through one of the dogs. Literally. And the air the guy shot at the dogs seemed to not even affect them or push them back.

If a dog or monster could grin I'm sure all 6 of them had on the largest possible smiles. Not a happy go lucky kinda smile but a devious smile.

I saw Korra frown and the shoot fire at the dogs. The dogs didn't even flinch. The fire went directly by them. "How is this not doing anything" she said sounding astonished.

Each one of them continue to shoot more fire, water, earth, and air at the dogs but nothing.  
The old guy spoke up and started to walk back slowly. "Kids please back up slowly and carefully". The 3 obeyed him and started walking back towards the gate which I was right by standing looking like and idiot.

"This is not good not good" I heard him whisper. Korra must of also heard and said " what's not good, why wasn't our bending sound anything to them".

His reply was " I'm not sure just get in the village and quickly close the gate. As they slowly backed up I watched the dogs to see if they would attack or start charging. Nope they just looked at me and continued growling.

The bald guy must of seen this and as he walked back he followed their gaze towards me. He looked at me as if I were his worst nightmare and instantly turned pale.

As he looked at me the growls grew even louder. And then they charged.  
"RUN"! The bald guy scream and instantly all 5 of use ran towards the gate. The other 4 were now beside me and we were almost in through the gate. As we ran towards the village I saw warriors come out dressed in blue armor with a moon symbol on the chest plate. They were running out of the gate and I guess they were back up.

I ran as fast as I could towards the gate. But my legs were still a little numb and I watched as Korra easily manipulated the snow to get to the gate first. I then watched as Mako passed me with Bolin close behind.

Then the bald guy followed until they were all at the gate waiting for me to close it.

The warriors were now behind the gate ready to stop the monster doggies.

I kept running only 20 more feet to go. I quickly looked behind me and that was my mistake. As soon as I looked behind me I lost my footing and fell.

My feet were now freezing cold and I think I lost all feeling in them. I saw as the monster doggies were coming close to me. The leader was getting ready to jump on me and go for the kill.

I could feel my life slipping. Well the short part that I lived of it I should say. I closed my eyes expecting a painful death.

Instead I heard a girl scream in pain. "KORRA" I heard Mako scream. I quickly opened my eyes to see the leader of the pack on top of Korra while 1 of the other members is holding down Mako.

She must of taken the blow for me. I look closely at her and see a deep gash in her shoulder that was pouring out blood.

I look at Mako as he attempts to keep a dog that's now on top of him away from eating his face off. The warriors, Bolin and baldy are being blocked off by the other 4 monsters.

I look back at Korra and see the leader of the pack pick her up by the collar of her shirt and throw her away like a rag doll. I wince as I see her almost lifeless body twirl in the air and crash into the ground.

Luckily she crashes into a snow mound. So hopefully she's still alive. I see Mako go ballistic at this. He quickly head buts the monster on top of him. That quickly disorientated the monster.

I saw Mako rush over over to Korra but as he does so the monster he head butted quickly comes back to his senses and jumps at Mako. I could easily tell it was going for the kill.

I instinctively reach in my pocket and grab out a small medal thing that seems to have a cap on it.

With lightning speed I uncap it and it magically turns into a 3 foot sword. It feels perfectly balanced. And in my hand it just feels right. Almost as if it was made just for me. The leather grip send pulses through my body.

As soon as I pull out the sword all the monsters excluding the one about to kill Mako turn their attention to me and simultaneously they jump at me.

But I don't care. I'm too focused on the dog that's about to swipe Mako's head clean off. Even though I just met these people I couldn't live with the fact of their deaths on my hand just because I tripped and couldn't get to safety in time.

Time seems to go by slow. I see a millions of things in milliseconds. I see baldy yelling furiously and trying to use his air powers to stop the monsters. The warriors are using water power but to their surprise it doesn't work on these creatures.

Lastly I see Bolin with water in his eyes as he is about to loose a brother.

Without hesitation I slam the sword into the ground and give a loud murderous battle cry. I feel the earth shaking and a huge painful tug in my gut. I resist the pain though as a draw my sword deeper in the ground. I hear a roaring sound of snow moving around me.

I don't look up though I stair at the ground where my sword is. But I hear multiple yelping sounds. I also feel the earth shaking vigorously.

After a minute or so of just staying there on one knee looking at the sword I impaled in the earth I decide to look up. I see multiple shocked faces. I see the Mako is somehow still alive and is crouched by Korra. Korra is now in a sit up position and is starting at me wide eyed.

I look back at baldy and see he also mouth agape staining at me. The warriors seem to cower under me and Bolin is happy that no one died.

I take a look around to see what happened to the monsters. But I can't find them. All I see is a pile of yellow dust that's blowing away with the wind. I then see something that shocks me. Extruding from the ground are huge 20 foot rock spikes. The spikes seem to be positioned all around the areas where the monsters were.

Then where the monster that was about to kill Mako is a huge ice shard that's impaling into the ground with more yellow powder around it. All around the ground from where my sword was impaled are deep cracks in the ground. The crack go off in all directions starting from the sword.

The last thing I remember is the bald guy rushing to my side as I collapsed into a pile of snow.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" I hear a girl call out. I look around only to find darkness. I call out to whoever it is "where am I, who are you". I hear someone sign in the blackness.

I hear the girl speak again but this time with sadness behind her words " I can't believe you don't remember me" .  
I began to think, my brain going on overload. Thinking of exactly who this is. The name is on the tip of my tongue.

"Annabeth" I call out hoping that this is the person I'm talking to. I hear crying. But not crying if sadness but if joy. She starts to speak again "I'll find you, I knew you would remember me. I'm coming, just make sure your the one with one shoe."

Then I saw a flash of golden hair in front of me and I felt someone's lips on awhile whoever kissed me pulled away and I saw the same girl I remembered from when I first woke up. But her eyes now shone sadness and her cheeks were tear streaked."Bye, I love you" was the last thing she said before I awoke screaming for her to come back.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS WAS GOOD AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR LEGEND OF KORRA**

**ALSO FOR ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER I WOULD LIKE MAYBE 30 TO 25 REVIEWS SO PLEASE R&R.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3, KORRA**_

To say I was shocked was a huge understatement. Probably he biggest understatement of the century. I just watched the strange boy from the ice kill all six dogs at once.

And he used bending. When Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and myself used bending nothing. But when this kids slams a magic transferring sword into the ground I thought for sure he was just plain stupid.

But the battle cry he gave did send shivers down my back. It almost sounded as if this wasn't the first time he's done that.

I watched has he slammed it down, still not totally sure what happened. The earth around him just started shaking uncontrollably. All around the sword were huge cracks in the ground. Each crack Was probably a mile deep.

Then huge spikes just randomly jetted up from the ground impaling all the dogs. I watched in amazement as all the snow around him rose from the ground into the air forming a giant spear. In lightning fast speed the ice spear shot directly at Mako. I thought Percy was gonna kill Mako and horror spread across my face.

Instead of impaling Mako it shot into the dogs that was right behind Mako. Mako quickly raced towards my side. He quickly took off his red scarf which I know he loves and wrapped it around my right shoulder wound which was gushing blood now.

I know what your gonna say the great avatar Korra cried, well I did. As soon as he wrapped it around my shoulder to stop the blood flow I felt tears trickle down my face as a embraced the pain. Mako directed his hand behind my back and helped me sit up.

I then saw Percy look up from the ground to see all our astonished faces. I would love to say I just shrugged it off and say I've seen cooler things but that was amazing what he just did.

And sadly I couldn't help but stair at him with my mouth open. Seconds after looking at him I saw him collapse into the snow. All around him was yellow powder from where the dogs used to be.

I looked back at Tenzin who just got out of his shock and ran forward to the boy yelling to get the healers. I quickly looked at my shoulder wound to see even more blood gushing out. The red scarf wasn't doing much.

I started to see black spots and soon became drowsy. I heard Mako scream to get help. I started to drift off because well sleep seemed like the best thing at the moment.

But I knew I had to stay awake. I couldn't just doze off and maybe die. Mako quickly pulled me up bridal style and started running towards the village.

In his arms I saw Tenzin carrying Percy on his back like a sack of potatoes. The warriors were inspecting the yellow dust that was left behind.

Right when Mako ran into the village I saw hundreds of tents set up with pathways leading to each one. Each tent was set up with heavy cloth. Some though were set up like igloos.

All around us people looked scarred as though the monsters were gonna come right back and attack again. They did have good reasons to be scarred though.

The only reason why Mako, Bolin, and I went out was to hunt them down. The monsters we're terrorizing travelers and hunters. I heard of a story of a 10 man hunt that ran into the monsters. The monsters killed everyone except 1 man which soon after went insane. The man was able to tell us the story but barely. He was shaking uncontrollably and stuttered every word. Sadly not even our best healers could heal his mind and he just snapped one day.  
Anyway us 3 thought we could find them and destroy their pack before anymore people die. Now that I think about it that wasn't the best idea in the world. But hey when your the avatar a pack of wild dogs shouldn't scare you.

Mako sprinted down through the pathway passing huts and igloos along the way. I should probably explain the southern water layout. Once you get through the main gate there's the village which the southern water tribe people live in.

As you go deeper into the city their is a huge tunnel that separates the city which is filled with shops, restaurants, and apartments for visitors.

The village is really just a simple open plain with tons of huts and tents in which people live in. Some people like the younger adults choose to move into the city while older more cultural people live in the village. Just because you live in the city though doesn't mean you can't visit the village. Actually villagers go to the city all the time. Some people go to buy food while others go to have fun.

Well now back to the present. Mako carried me running faster than I've ever seen through the pathways of the village looking for one house in particular. As soon as he saw the medium to large size hut with a blue blanket with moon stitched on it he ran inside the hut.

The scent of my moms cooking hit my nostrils and sent pleasure inside me. Inside my "house" was a simple sofa in corner with a circular rig int the middle. Nothing much. There is also a back part to it in which my mom cooks in.

As soon as my mom heard someone go through the front she spun around to see me with a very bloody shoulder in Mako's arms.

My mother looks very much like me but with more if a older more stern look. But don't let that fool you she is the most caring person that I know. As soon as she saw me she rushed towards me and took me into her arms and settled me down in the sofa. Well at least the sofa's red I thought. My mom who demanded Nako for an explanation rushed over to get a bucket of water.

She sat next to me and willed the water to wrap around her hands. She then put a tentative hand on my shoulder after ripping off the scarf.

See my mom is one of the best healers in our village. She was taken under Katara's wing as a girl and kept on improving her healing powers.

I felt as the water surrounded my vicious looking shoulder wound. I could feel the wound start to close and new skin be replaced by the old skin.

" I said tell me what happened" my mother demanded. I looked at Mako with pleading eyes hoping he could explain. He was to busy watching my mom heal my wound. I was still busy wincing from pain to speak.

Just them Bolin rushed into the room. He said "oh good your ok, Korra you had me worried."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEADE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" my mother screamed. I pointed for Bolin to explain since I couldn't and I don't think Mako wanted to either.

Bolin gave and exasperated sigh and said "fine I'll tell the story." He took a deep breath and prepared to explain the long story.

"I guess it all started this morning. Korra,Mako and I were talking about the monstrers that were killing people". My mom looked at me with an angered expression, I guess she could tell what was coming next.

Bolin looked like he was preparing himself for a bomb to explode but continued anyway.

"Well after hearing what happened to the hunters a couple of days ago wedecidedtohuntthemonstersdown."  
My mother sternly spoke "what was that". I now saw even Mako was wincing because one thing that's not good is an angry girlfriends mom.

Bolin now squeaked out " we decided to hunt the monsters down."

The pressure my mom put on my arm now doubled and it started to hurt. She must of seen what she was doing and her stern mad expression changed to a kind caring one. "Sorry" she mumbled at me. I just simple nodded.

"Anyway" Mako started to continue "well on out hunt we saw a kid stuck in the middle of the ice and ..." I wasn't paying much attention to what exactly Bolin was saying I guess I just zoned out.

I was thinking about that mysterious boy. And no I wasn't thinking about him like that. I have a perfect boyfriend right here that I am very happy with. I was just wondering how he got that magic transforming sword. It was like one minute he was holding a small metal object with a cap on it. Then he just pulled the cap off and boom a sword appeared in his hand.

Then my thought drifted to what exactly he did with that sword. All he did was slam it down and giant rocks sprouted up from the ground. Then miraculously the snow transformed into a giant spike that accurately shot off and killed that monster that was about to kill Mako.

I didn't make any sense to me. He blended the earth and water without even moving his arms or doing any motions. He just slammed a sword down. I mean I'm the AVATAR and even I couldn't do that. Plus why would only his bending hurt the beasts. My bending certainly didn't do anything.

He was certainly a mysterious boy. How could he possibly end up in a block of ice with out freezing to death. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Bolin speaking.

"And the KABOOM all the earth shook and the snow moved and then the mean-o doggies were no more". Arghh sometimes I forgot how much of a kid Bolin was.

I looked back at my shoulder to see my mother had stopped working on my arm with bending and applied a huge wrap of bandages.

I looked down to see Mako inspecting my shoulder carefully. He started to soothingly rub my arm and asked "Korra are you ok" there was so much concern in his voice. Well I should probably explain Mako is very over protective of me. Especially after the whole Amon incident.

I just nodded my head at him and looked back at Bolin.

"Bolin what happened to the boy, Percy I think he said his name was, where did he go."

Bolin replied with sadness clearly shown on his face. "Well after he made his scene he passed out. Tenzin ran to him and saw that he was panting and breathing heavily. At first Tenzin said that we could just go to a normal healer and see what was wrong but then the boy's face started growing paler and his breathing immensely lowered. Tenzin said that I should just find you guys and see if you were alright."

I took in what he said and countered " did Tenzin tell you where he was taking him".

"Well you see Tenzin told me not to tell you he just wants you to rest".

I looked back at Bolin and gave him my super sweet but also scarry smile. I then spoke with a deathly calm but serious voice "Bolin I think we both know what I could do to you now I'll give you one last chance to answer me. I said where did Tenzin take the boy".

Bolin nervously shifted his feet and blurted out " he took him to healer Katara."

My face paled instantly and so did Mako's. You see only people who are in near death visit Katara. So that means only serious injuries are tended by Korra.

I looked at Mako and he nodded, knowing exactly what to do. Just then my mother came in from the back room. "Kids you know Tenzin has his reasons for sound things. I don't think you should interfere".

"But mom" I pouted "I need to find out what happened, even you know it wouldn't be serious if they needed healer Katara".

My mom pondered this for a moment. Just then Mako spoke up "ma'am I'll take care of Korra and keep her out of danger".  
I really hated how Mako thought he needed to take care of me, I can take care of myself perfectly fine. But at this moment that seemed to win my mom over.

"Just don't come back with anymore injuries" my mom pleaded.

"I promise we won't" I started to get up but as soon as my legs hit the ground I went tumbling. Luckily Mako caught me in his arms "I gotcha" he whispered next to my ear which sent shivers through my spine. He then picked me up bridal style.

I saw Bolin make a gagging motion but I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Mako started to make his way towards the exit with me in his arms when my mom called out "Oh and Mako I'll have that scarf clean for you by tonight".

I watched as Mako face lit up and his eyes sparkled "Thanks" he replied.

"Be back soon " called to my mom as we walked out of my house.

I felt so comfortable in my boyfriends arms. Just being here made me drowsy.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I was awoke by the shouts of Tenzin.

"I told you not to come here" Tenzin shouted!

I then heard Bolin talk "I know it's just she threatened me and she really wanted to see what the problem was".

Tenzin replied back just a little calmer now "please just go my mother doesn't need any disturbances while she heals the boy". Just as he finished his sentence the drape behind him was pushed aside and an old women stepped out. She was wearing a usual water tribe attire. And she was none other than Katara herself.

She spoke quietly and calm and said " it's alright they my come in".

Tenzin looked shocked that his own mother was siding against him but I just stuck my tongue out at him as we passed by". As soon as Mako who was still carrying me walked in Bolin, Tenzin, and Katara followed.

I took in the space in front of me. There were 2 healing beds that were empty and lots of cloaks were hung up on the walls. I looked farther into the room and saw there was another drape that lead to another room. I looked back at Tenzin and he gave us the signal to go on.

Mako did and he walked through the drape. Once we were inside the back room I gasped at what I saw. The boy from the ice was sitting on a big healing bed shirtless. Now not that I took a particular interests in that area but I must say he did have a perfectly toned six pack. But that's not what I was gasping at. His body looked deathly white. He could probably blend in with the snow if not for his dark black hair.

I further inspected him and saw multiple battle scars. Some looked very old maybe 4 or 5 years old. While other scars looked maybe 1 year to 6 months old.

Other than the scars he looked fine there was really not even an open wound on his body.

Everyone had now filled in the room and Bolin spoke first "there's no injuries on his body, he looks completely fine".

But we all knew that wasn't the case this boy was at his death bed. His body looked completely life less.

"He's dying" I spoke without thinking "but he looks fine there's no cuts anywhere on his body he looks completely fine".  
Tenzin nearly nodded and said "it's truly a mystery, there's nothing we can do maybe he got a really bad cold". But I knew that wasn't the case. This boy looked completely fine after we got him out of the ice".

I watched in horror as he took one last long unsteady breath. And then I knew that was his last breath he would ever take. I let loose a tear and felt Mako's grip tighten on me.

"But there's nothing wrong with him" I whispered.

But little did I know at the moment, or little did anyone know that right at the small sensitive part of his lower back was a centimeter long ice shard stuck in his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO or LOK.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4, KORRA_**

It's been a week since we found the strange boy in the ice. And it's been a week since he died. I still can't shake the feeling of guilt off me. If I had just went through the front gate instead of attacking the monsters no one would of gotten hurt.

To make matters worse there is absolutely nothing wrong with the boy. He has no cuts or scrapes on his body at all. The healers said maybe it was a really bad sickness or disease but I doubt that.

He looked pretty fine to me when we rescued him. Also the one question that keeps me up all night is how did he bend earth and water. He has or had tan skin when he was alive, and that is a trait all water tribe people have. But then again his eyes they were green and I've never seen a water bender with green eyes.

I was awaken from my thoughts by my mom who came in the living room of our tent. I guess you could call it a living room since this is where we spend most of out time. And the back room is really a kitchen even though it's super small. My mom gave me one look and shook her head and sat beside me. "Whats bothering you Korra" she said with concern in her voice.

"Nothing " I merely replied. But my mom saw through my lie.

"Korra, honey I'm your mother I know when your upset, know just tell me and let it out". I stared at my mothers deciding whether or not to confront her of my guilty conscience. She spoke again "it's about that boy you found isn't it, from what I heard he is one strange character I have to admit". She too a long breath and put a hand on my shoulder "Korra it's not your fault you couldn't have done anything to save him".

"Yes I could of" I screamed at my mom even though I didn't mean to yell "if I just didn't try to fight and just backed off he could of lived and everybody would of been safe". And with that said I stormed out of my tent, I didn't even look back at my mother to see her hurt expression.

I just started walking along the paths of the village, trying to collect my thoughts. I was walking to any particular destination. I was just going where ever the wind would would take me. I looked around the village and saw tons if happy families and little children playing in the snow.

I was admiring one little girls snow castle when I heard someone rushing up towards my side. I turned and saw a panting Bolin. He had his hand over his chest and was bent over coughing. Man Bolin really has to get in better shape I thought.

He then started to speak in between heaves "Katara told" heave "me" heave "to get you as fast as possible." I was suddenly alert as ever and began to sprint to Katara's hut. I knew that if Katara needed to speak to me it would be about the boy Percy. Maybe she was able to look into his memories and find out who he is or who his parents are. I looked behind me to check to see if Bolin was following me. And of course I saw his 50 yards behind me trying to catch up. So that's what a season off of pro bending does to someone.

I found myself at a familiar path way. Looking up I saw the house if Katara. I looked around again looking for Bolin only to find him no where in sight.

I decided I didn't feel like waiting for him so I entered the house to find Katara hunched over the boy, overlooking him. Without even looking at me Katara spoke "Korra pleasure to see you please stand beside me." I obeyed her and slowly walked over. I didn't really feel up to looking at the body of someone I caused the death of but I had to do as told.

I walked over to her side to see Percy frozen in a block of ice. Katara locked herself in her house everyday with the body of Percy. She put him in a block of ice to make sure his brain didn't rot away. She still believed she could look into his memories even after hundreds of failed attempts. Maybe she was finally able to look into his memories, now on any normal occasion she would easily be able to look into someone's memories using water bending but for this boy she said there was an interference.

"Where you able to look into his memories" I asked trying to break the silence. Katara just looked t me and put on a sly smile.

"I always have been able to" was her reply to me. I thought I misheard her for a second, did she say the entire time she had the ability to look into his memories but just decided to keep the information herself. I always would ask her if I could try and look into his memories but she would always just say if she wasn't able to then I wouldn't be able to either. Maybe all this week she was just looking over all his memories and keeping them to herself. What if she found out, something really bad about the kid, maybe he's a wanted criminal. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, and remembered that Katara was one of the most wise people alive.

"All this time you've been keeping his memories secret" I questioned her in disbelief.

Her response was "I never said I found anything". Now that was a puzzler for me. Hiw can someone not have any memories.

"What do you mean you didn't find anything" I asked her in an obviously confused tone.

"I mean simply what I said, there were no memories, except one which is more of a private matter that won't be discussed.

"But how can someone not have memories, maybe he got a really bad head injury and lost some of his memories before he died".

Instead of giving me a short quick reply Katara gave me a long drawn out speech "Korra do you know what it means to have a memory loss injury".

I wasn't too sure were she was going with this so I just said "yea it's when you lose some of you memories for sometime".

I heard Katara mutter under her breath "silly children" then she spoke up "no a memory loss injury is when your brain gets damaged and can't control the information it's handling. So it simply just blocks them off. I went to heal this young man and guess what I found in his brain, no blockades, nothing stopping or blocking his memories. So I went and searched and nothing, I found nothing".

I took in what I heard and decided to speak again "what about that one memory you found, what was it".

"I said it once it was a private matter that won't be discussed". I began to wonder what exactly could she of found, maybe an embarrassing memory.

"What exactly do you need me for Katara." I said to her.

She countered back "I think it would be best to wait till the others join". Wait what others.

Just then Bolin came in with Mako following behind Tenzin also followed closely behind. Mako gave me a good smile and small wave of his hand and I happily repeated the gesture. Bolin looked like he was still panting from the running he had to do.

Tenzin pushed past everyone and went up to Katara "what is it mother, Bolin said it was urgent".

Katara cooly replied "calm down Tenzin I just needed to speak to you that is all". Tenzin gave out a sigh of relief but took it back as soon as Katara began to speak again "about the Spirit Resurrection" she said finishing her sentence.

I looked at Tenzin and saw his already lightly toned face go pale. "No you will do no such thing, I won't risk it." I was really confused, what is a Spirit Resurrection. I looked around to see Mako equally confused and Bolin just looked at me and shrugged his shoulders signaling he knew nothing.

"Tenzin it is not your decision to make, it is mine and the avatars". At hearing avatar I instantly became alert.

"My decision to do what" I questioned.

Tenzin then just spoke up "see she doesn't even know what it is so can we just forget this and accept the fact this boy is dead". At hearing that my thoughts began to wonder could they be talking about away to possibly receive Percy.

Katara then got a cold look in her eyes and glared a Tenzin "this is what I have to do, and this is what Korra has to do, when those 3 found this boy I knew their fates and destinies combined. We can not just let this boy die we must try".

I looked at Tenzin and thought he would finally give in to whatever Katara wanted to do but I guess he was persistent and wouldn't give up. "No I won't allow such a thing to happen, the chance of success is little and you can't just give your life like that".

Katara's looked back at her son and said "would you really defy your fathers orders". Wait hold on Tenzin's father was avatar Aang so how could Katara have talked to him, he's been dead for 17 years.

Tenzin looked shocked and squeaked out "what do you mean, how did you contact dad".

"Your father contacted me by dream he told me this needed to be done, this boy must be saved before the time is too late, he is very important".

I watched intently to what Katara was saying how could this boy be so important, what was going to happen. I was so confused I felt like my head was going to explode from this overload of information.

"But mother maybe you just had a dream, it could mean nothing."

"No Tenzin my time is up and we both know that, how I go is my choice, it's time I met up with your father again". At saying that last part I saw a small distant smile on Katara's face.

I watched as Tenzin's eyes watered up and he choked out "I can't lose you, please don't do this".

Katara's cold hard glare turned into a calming, saddening look "I am sorry Tenzin , but this must be done I am sorry". She then walked over and gave Tenzin a long motherly hug. I really didn't want to mess up the family moment by asking what this was all about.

But, Bolin had to open his big mouth and ruined a perfectly good family moment "WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT" he said while flailing his arms in the air.

Katara looked back at us with watery eyes "I think its ready they know" she spoke to Tenzin, who was trying to wipe his tears away, he merely just nodded his head.

"Korra do you know what a Spirit Resurrection is" Katara questioned me.

I has absolutely no clue what she was talking about "no I don't" was my small reply.

Katara have me a look that said why did I even bother asking. "It is alright, I didn't expect you to know, where should I start". Katara then took a short pause and spoke to me again "Korra you know that water benders were given the ability to heal, no restore someone's wounds back to their original healthy state. Well what would you say if I told you there was away to revive someone, to bring them back from the dead".  
I looked at her wide eyed, there was no way of bringing someone back from the dead. The thought was just impossible. I then heard Mako say from behind me "you aren't actually serious, like actually bring someone back to life, but how".

Katara looked back at Mako "I was just about to explain that" Mako looked down in embarrassment, Katara continued "there is a way to bring someone back to life, it's called Spirit Resurrection. Only the avatar born into the water benders can preform this action. It also is not easy the chances of success are low, it all depends on who the people are. If you have a strong willed person it can be achieved, but if you are attempting to revive a thief or a killer there's no chance. Now to the point of what you actually must do, you as the avatar must focus all your spiritual energy into us".

Before she could finish her sentence I cut her off "what do you mean by 'us' the only one that needs to be revived is that boy over there not you".

She just shook her head and said "Korra, everything has price, you can't simply get something without giving something in return".

I still hadn't caught in to what she was trying to say "what exactly do you mean, do you mean like money, yea that's it we have to give the spirits water money". I replied looking pleased with myself for figuring that out all by myself.

My smile then dropped as I heard Tenzin start to sob. Katara looked at me with a sad smile and shook her head. "No Korra, the spirits don't want out money, they want a soul for a soul".

My voice left my throat and I couldn't even begin to think why she would want to do this. I looked back at Mako and he was also equally surprised and he stared at Katara wide eyed. I saw Bolin with his finger half in his nose looking equally shocked.

I looked at Katara hoping this was just a cruel joke "you can't be serious" I demanded from her.

She just looked at me emotionless and nodded her head. "But why, we don't even know who this boy is, what happens if he is a thief or a killer and this doesn't work, will you still live"

"No child once the process starts my soul is ripped from my body, and once you start the process you can't stop. Aang did the same thing to fire lord Ozai he took spiritual energy out of him which disabled his bending. But, you are only transferring energy so you soul and body will not be at risk".

I looked back at her with tears starting to spring from m eyes "you still haven't told me why your doing this, this boy we only met for 10 minutes and your ready to give your life for him, what if I can't do it and it doesn't work, this boy could be a horrible person".

Katara just looked at me then spoke "it is destiny my child this must be done, I believe this is person is a pure kind hearted person, it will work. Also Aang visited me in a dream, he said that this would happen and I would have to trust him".

I just stood their, not wanting to respond. I didn't want to do this but Katara wanted me to, she sounded as if she needed me to do this. "What do you gain from doing this" I asked her.

"I get to see my loved one again" she answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What if I don't want to do it" I stammered out.

"Korra child, I will not force this on you but I am telling you, you have to put personal matters aside, you are the avatar you have to accept you destiny and do this".  
I looked back at Tenzin who has stopped his crying and now just had a sad look on his face. I saw Mako from behind me giving me a reassuring nod saying that he would agree with whatever I choose to do.

With one final breath I spoke "what do I have to do".

Katara replied back "you must put your index fingers on our forehead ,one finger on mine and one on his. Then your thumb must come down and touch our chins. You have to focus on the energy within our bodies and the rest is uncontrollable. If is up to fate whether his body accepts my soul or not."

I heard Mako then speak up "so this might now even work and you could potentially be giving up your life for nothing."

"Yes that is true but I believe this will work" Katara easily replied."Now Korra are you ready, time is short we must do it quick".  
I nodded me head and Katara then sat on a bed beside Percy, which she had unfrozen. Tenzin walked over to his mother and kissed her on the forehead abc whispered something I couldn't hear.

Katara said to him "tell your brother and sister and tell then Im sorry I couldn't see them one more time". Tenzin just nodded his head.

I walked over and stood between the two bodies. I rested my right hand above Percy's face and my left hand above Katara's.

"Good by" I whispered to Katara. Then I let my hands drop. I did exactly what she told me. I put my index finger on the forehead and thumb on chin.

Now here came he hard part, focusing in energy in someone's body. I closed my eyes and just cleared my mind.

I thought back to when I found out how to return somebody's bending. I started to get a warm feeling in my chest. My mind started to go blank and I was pushed into darkness.

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up in a strange place. I was in a palace with huge stone pillars all around me. In the front was a huge thrown. The thrown must of been made of new technology because the thrown looked like there were moving things inside. The moving things were blue and kept on moving in slow circles.

I looked up and saw a man sitting in the throne he was easily 10 feet tall if he was standing and he had on blue robes. His entire body and face was blue. I tried to look for any eyes but found non.

Everything about him was blue. I could only tell the difference between his robes and actual body because the robes were a darker shade of blue.

The temple I was in divided down the middle by a gray stripe. On one side all the walls were blue and on the other side they were all black.

"Hello" I heard a calm caring voice say. I turned back to the blue man to see if he had spoken but he couldn't have, he has no mouth.

I looked around the room to see if there was anyone else but there was no one. I then looked at the gray line going down the middle and stepped over to the side with black walls.

Once I stepped on the other side I heard a low harsh voice scream out "what are you doing on my side, this is my side"!

I looked back to the blue side of the room to look at the throne but I saw no throne, it just disappeared.

"I told you to get out of my side" I heard the same screechy voice say. But when I looked around I saw no one around. I looked more closely to the front if the room and saw a black throne. It was hard to see it clearly since the entire side of the room was black.

I looked hard on the throne and saw a pitch black figure sitting on it. I couldn't make out any facial features or anything. On the throne just like the blue one there were moving particles in it. Except there were at least 10 times the amount of moving things inside. Also these weren't slowing moving in circles, they were moving fast and in random motions. Almost as if they were trying to escape.

"I will say it the last time GET OUT OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU". I looked back and saw the pitch black figure didn't even move.  
I decided to go and step on the blue side.

"I see you have came back". The voice was soothing and gently unlike the voice from the dark half of the room. But again I looked at the blue figure and he didn't even move.

I quickly stammered out "where-where am I".

"Don't be scared little one, I will not hurt you. I am Po, the guardian of good spirits". Wait did he say spirits, am I in the spirit world. I wouldn't know I've never been in the spirit world because someone cough Tenzin cough said it was too dangerous for me to go into.

"Am I in the spirit world" I asked to who ever that voice was.

"Yes you are young avatar". He replied.

"But-but how am I in the spirit world I never meant to cross over into here".

"Well it seems as though your are performing a Spirit Resurrection and my brother Hun and I have to make the decision of if we let you do it or not." Well that's just great this decision all lies on a blue figurine and a cranky old man who I can't even see.

"Avatar we are not just what you see". Wait did he just hear my thoughts. "We are some of the wisest and oldest spirits, you should be honored to be in our presence". I listened to his voice and it sounded so harmless.

I made a quick mental nite to probably apologize "sorry for ah thinking like that" I said with uncertainty in my voice.

"No need to apologize avatar, you are truly a caring being and does not need to apologize to me".

Then the same old raspy voice shouted out "the girl should apologize to me, she stepped on my side MY SIDE also if I'm correct hasn't she caused the pain and suffering of many people using that bending of hers."

What is he talking about I never use bending to hurt people.

"Oh don't you dare say you don't use bending for harm, what about that pro bending you play in, don't you hurt people bending in that." Again how did someone manage to read my mind.

I was about to speak when the calm gently voice spoke "Hun leave this matter be, this is about the two transacting souls not about the avatars".

The voice of Hun then spoke "fine but if I get a headache after this I'm blaming you".

I watched as the grey line in the middle grew larger and larger until the entire room was grey. Now both thrones we present and I could now make out the dark figure. He looked exactly like Po except he was pitch black.  
"ARGH" I heard Hun cry out "I'm already starting to get a headache".

The soothing voice of Po said "a headache is only temporary and will pass, it is worth it to be able to judge these souls".

Hun replied "I don't care, how am I suppose to judge with my head hurting".

"You will just have to get over it like all the challenges in life brother".

I looked at the 2 and asked "so your are both guardians of spirits".

Po replied softly "yes I am the guardian of good spirits, any spirit who is worthy of being put in my realm will be tested with great care".

Hun spoke after him "I am the guardian of bad spirits, bla bla bla, and I also get to punish then for eternity."

"So like all spirits you guys keep ahold of" I questioned.

Po was the one to answer me "no only the spirits who attempt the spirit transaction do we have coverage of".

I was going to ask a question about why the room was divided but Hun must if read my thoughts because he let out an exasperated sigh "no more questions let's get this stupid judging done".

"Patients Hun" Po said. Then he snapped his fingers and Katara appeared wearing a white gown. I wanted to scream her name but she had her eyes closed and probably couldn't even hear me.

"FINALLY" Hun shouted then he snapped his fingers and a mist started appearing. "You may go first Po".

Po nodded his head and looked at the mist which had formed all together and waved his hand at the mist.

Suddenly an image formed and I saw 2 water tribe people on a sailing block of ice. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl was about 14 and the guy looked to be almost 16.

The girl had 2 braided loops on each side of her face and the boy had short pony tail.

The girl was obviously mad and she flailed her arms back and bended the water back. A huge circular object floated up from the water. The 2 people then ran up to the strange object. The girl saw a figure inside and wanted to help who ever was inside. The boy shook his head and gestured they were leaving.

I saw the girl grab the boys boomerang and hit the ice figure with it. I instantly remembered the story as the story of how Katara found Aang.

To scene ending quickly with Katara walking up to a sleepy Aang.

"Do you see Hun this soul is good, by her breaking the young boy out of the ice she had unknowingly saved the world from farther bloodshed and war".

I saw Hun look at Po with a disbelieving look, he then waved at the mist and an image appeared.

I saw the same young looking Katara. She was sweaty and had battle stains. I saw her water bend at a fire bender soldier. She forced the water on him and froze him.

"Do you see what she has done" Hun said. "She deserves to be punished for this, she froze a fire nation soldier and left him out to suffer and die."

I watched Po to see what he would say to object but he didn't, instead he waved his hand at the mist and a new scene appeared.

I saw Katara crouched over with her hands on a 16 to 17 year olds chest. The boy had mid length black hair and had fire nation clothes on. The boys chest had a huge lightning mark integer center and the girl was healing him using water.

"Do you see what she had done there Hun, she healed him with water, giving him life".

I watched to see what Hun would say to counter back but he didn't. He just set off a lough sigh and said "fine you win, this is a good soul, she may pass".

I was now filled with happiness the Spirit Resurrection would work and Katara's soul wouldn't be sent towards eternal punishment. Sadly my hopes were crushed when Hun spoke again "now it is time to see the boy to whom I will soon punish for eternity".

He snapped him fingers and I saw Percy appear facing the two guardians. He had on the same clothes as before and he still looked deathly pale.

"Wow this boy is interesting" Hun said as if Percy was a new toy.

"Very interesting" agreed Po.

Hun replied back "let's not keep his and her punishment waiting". With that said he waved his hand at the mist.

I saw a tan well alive Percy standing in a hall with his sword out. There were 2 girls standing in front of him in the hallway. He won't I thought, but he did he ran at the 2 and sliced clean through the 2 girls. But those girls didn't look like normal girls they had really bloodshot eyes and I swear I could see a fur on one leg.  
I expected to see blood and guys fly out but before anything really bad could happen the image stopped.

I thought then and there Katara's soul and his soul were doomed. I mean he just killed 2 girls for no reason. There isn't really much you can say about that.

I had expected Po to stop then and there and not even bother showing a good 'deed' image but he didn't. He waved his hand at the mist.

I saw a younger Percy maybe 13 or 14. He was in tattered and burned clothes. Blood stained his neck and arms. He ran up to a girl with auburn hair. The girl had on a silver dress. She looked to be holding up a sphere with green and blue on it.

She looked as though she was having a hard time holding it up. Sweat trickled down her head and her legs quivered. He ran up to her and said something. She was hesitant at first but decided to go along with what he said by nodding her head.

Percy went down and went in position to hold the sphere. I thought for sure he would easily hold it up but instead when the girl let go he fell to one knee.

His face shown pure agony and his arms quivered. He looked like he was trying hard to stay conscious. I could just barely make out a black strand of hair that started turning grey.

Then the vision ended. As quickly as it ended another one started so in guessing Hun quickly decided to start another vision before Po could elaborate on the event that just played.

This vision showed Percy who looked about his current age. He had on battle armor and was wielding his sword. In front of him was a huge army of strange creatures. Some of which looked like those attacking monsters from a couple of days ago.  
I saw Percy charge and he just started hacking and slashing with his sword. I took a look to the surroundings and saw huge buildings. These buildings were double the size of Republic City's tallest building.

I looked back towards Percy and saw him moving which such grace and speed it looked incredible. His swordsmanship was incredible. Before long all the monsters were gone. The only thing left was a bunch of yellow dust.

"Do you see here" Hun said "he killed hundreds of monsters and put then into pain and agony". If Hun could smile right now I bet he would.

Again Po didn't deny what Hun said. Right now I wasn't feeling to good about doing this Spirit Resurrection thing.

Po waved his hand at the mist and I saw Another vision. This one showed Percy and two other people in a gigantic room. The room had a dozen broken down thrones. These thrones were just about the same size of Po and Hun's thrones.

I looked at the 2 other people in the room and saw they both had weird golden shape hair. One was a girl with hair that went down to her shoulders and it curled at the bottom. She wired tattered and burned clothes and she looked like she's been through a war.

The boy had short golden hair and was holding a huge scythe. I saw the golden hair boy, who actually had strange golden eyes, push the golden hair girl down. He then raised his scythe to kill her but. She must of said something to him and his eyes started to flicker blue. Percy jumped on the boy in his dazed state.

Percy put one knee on his chest and held out the dagger for the kid to take. What an idiot, he just gave the kid a dagger which golden haired boy could just use to kill Percy.

Instead of stabbing Percy the boy stabbed himself right near his left armpit. Then the vision ended.

I heard Po speak "do you see what this boy did, he made the decision that saved his world".

I clearly notified how Po said his world and not the world. Almost as if he was referring to another world. No I shook that thought out of my, maybe he said it by accident.

I waited to hear what Hun would say. "Yes but in doing so he led a young man to his death in a painful agonizing way. Also he has killed hundreds of monsters over his life therefore he should be punished".

When Hun said punish she clapped his hands together like an impatient little kid.

"No brother, in killing those monsters he has also saved hundreds of mortal lives, therefore I think he should be granted the Spirit Resurrection."

"BAAAA, saved hundreds of lives, so what he still has preformed back things even though good intentions he still has done bad".

I was listening intently now to see what would finally happen. Po's soothing and gently voice still reminded even though he was in an argument with his brother.

"Hun I believe this Spirit Resurrection should happen, this boy has already had a hard life and this was not his death, you know that too".

I listened in anticipation to hear what would happen next, but there was only a long silence.

Finally I heard the old grumpy voice yell out "FIIIIINE"!


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to have at least 30 reviews by the time I upload chapter 6 so R&R.**

**I do not own PJO or LOK. **

**Lastly I didn't proof read this chapter so sorry if there are any mistakes. **

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5, PERCY_**

I awoke in a strange room. I looked around and saw the two guys who found me in the ice. There was also the bald guy, though he appeared to be crying because of his red trimmed eyes. I heard aloud thump and I looked behind me were the sound seemed to be coming from.

I saw the girl Korra. The thump must of been her falling on the floor. She looked very tired and was out like a light. The boy with red eyes, I believe his name was Mako ran over to her side and picked her up in his arms.

"What's going on" I called out to no one in general. I waited a few minutes for someone to answer but no one did. Mako was too busy with Korra, the old dude was just staring at the bed next to me with a sad look on his eyes. The look made him look like he just watched his mother's death take place there. Lastly, the younger kid Bolin was just looking awkwardly around the room.

I decided to ask again what exactly was going on. "What happened". This time the old dude looked at me. His first reaction was surprise but he then composed himself to try and show no emotion. I could see though, in his eyes was something buried way beneath and for a second I thought it was anger.

He spoke with no edge or emotion in his voice "Bolin take the boy out and explain everything to him".

"Ok" I heard Bolin reply. He then walked towards the exit to the house and gestured for me to follow. I swung my legs to the side of the bed and step foot on the ground. I felt great, like I just had a huge energy boost giving to me. I stood up and walked towards the exit where Bolin was and took one look back at the place I was leaving.

The old dude just looked sad and depressed, while the guy Mako was holding his girlfriend trying to wake her up. With that view I stepped outside into the coldness. There was show all around me. I took in more of my surroundings and saw lots of huts and tents. Some small and some large.

Bolin who was now 10 feet in front of me said "come on follow me, I know a good place to go and talk". I followed him as he led me through passages made of I followed him people would look at me and give me stairs and the occasional pointed finger. I felt like I was a test subject or something. Or better yet I felt like a mutant.

As we walked a kept ok getting lost with all the passages and huts we passed. It seemed as if this village was just a maze. Bolin didn't even talk or say anything as we walked. He seemed to know exactly where we where going not even second guessing himself as we passed a split in the path.

Finally we made our way to a gate. The gate was iron with bars going across. Next to the gate there was a window. Through the window I could see a guy. The man had on a blue cape and a furry coat. His facial expression was stern and the only direction he seemed to have faced was forward.

Bolin went up to the window and tapped on it. I expected the man to flinch or look in Bolin's direction but he just kept in looking forward. Bolin then shouted "open the gate".

The man looked at us and eyed me suspiciously, he then spoke with a hard stern voice "what is your reason for entering". I expected his voice to muffled but then I noticed a little hole in the glass which would allow him to talk clearly through the window.

Bolin gave an exasperated sigh as if he was used to this treatment. "We come to blow up the city" Bolin replied with sarcasm dripping on his words.

Obviously the guard didn't know Bolin wasn't being serious because he reached out to press a big red button. Bolin quickly screamed "I WAS JUST KIDDING"! The guard stopped his hand right above the button. I looked at Bolin to see him flailing his arms up and down like a fish.

The guard looked back at Bolin and raised an eyebrow. I got the feeling this guy doesn't like to talk much. Bolin responded to the gesture by saying "actually I was going to show this young fellow" he pointed at me "around the city since he's new here".

The guard looked over at me one more time and waved his hand signaling us to go through. The gate made a loud noise and started to go up. Once the gate was high enough Bolin started walking through. I did the same and followed him. Once we reached the other side I looked to my right and saw a small building. It was obviously he building the guard stayed in.

Saw the door to the building open and out came the guard. I noticed around his waist was what looked like a canteen of water and a sword. The man was easily 6 feet. He held an aura of authority and respect. He walked over to Bolin and me.

He spoke with the same commanding voice "I need to do a pat down, Bolin you know the procedure". Bolin nodded and spread his arms out making a-T- shape and faced the guard. I decided to do the same as Bolin and I copied his gesture.

The man patted down Bolin checking for weapons, which to me seemed stupid because he can already control the earth but ill just go with it. The man then proceeded to go to me. He patted down me with his sturdy and rough hands. When he reached the pocket of my pants he stopped.

I thought he was done but he just patted again and reached in my pocket. I thought that was an invasion of my privacy but whatever. "AHHA" the guard shouted. "Thought you could sneak something pass me". I wasn't sure what he was talking about so I looked for Bolin with help. He just shrugged his shoulders.

The guard then pulled something out of my pants pocket. It was a small metallic object with what to be a cap on the top of it. I instantly remembered as the thing I had uncapped earlier. When just a few hours ago the demon doggies attacked. The man eyed it suspiciously and grunted "what is it".

I didn't want to go out and say "oh it's just a small transforming sword" so I told him "it's just a piece of trash, some metal scrape". He didn't seem to believe it but he must if let it slide.

"I'll Throw it away then" the guard replied. With that he walked away into the room with my magic sword and closed the door. Oh I hope he doesn't uncap it. What would happen if he uncapped it while pointing at himself, that would not be pretty. Also how did it get back into my pocket, last time I checked the sword was stuck in the ground. Bolin shook me out of my thoughts, literally he was shacking me to get my attention.

"Come on let's go to a good restaurant I know of, I'll explain the city as we along" he started walking away so I quickly scurried to get along pace with him. "So in guessing you don't know much of the water tribe" he questioned me.

I answered with a quick reply of "I don't know much about anything".

"Well then let's get started with some basic information". He went on about how the water tribe was one of the 4 nations. Also, Bolin explained to me all about the southern water tribe and how the city is separated from the village, where most water tribe people stay. Mostly only visitors or workers live in the water tribe city.

I decided to ask him another question, "why was the guard being so formal, why would they be this protective if the city".

His answer was a shrug and then he went on to explain "there are a coupled of gangs in this city, non benders of the gang usually fight with knives and swords. Someone has managed to smuggle them in the city, the police can't do anything because the gang is so well protected its impossible to find their hideout location, so they figure find the weapon smuggler and they'll be able to find the gangs."

"Oh" was my only answer. I decided to pop another question that came out of my mind "what was that thing the guard pulled out of my pocket".

His response was "I don't know, you said it yourself, probably just a scrape of medal in your pocket".

Even though I didn't liked that answer I decided to just nod my head. Now I decided to take a better look of my surroundings. All around there were buildings of all shapes and sizes all bundled together. The buildings ranged from sizes of 10 feet tall to 50.

The streets were crowed with people as they walked along the side walks. There were also cars going down the street. Some where large and some where small but all the cars resembles the same box like shape. Everywhere but the road snow covered.

This place was much more modern than the village but it also reminded me of some other place. I just couldn't remember where it reminded me of, it was like a nagging feeling in the back if my head.

Bolin then turned and made his way into a store. I followed him and tried to read the sign above but I couldn't. The letters on the sign kept on changing and I couldn't make out what the name was. To me it looked like ETH ENERGALS. I was petty sure that was wrong though.

Right when we entered I heard a loud chime. I looked above to see a large circular door ringer. Looked at the scene in front of me and saw l probably 20 to 30 people jammed in this small restaurant. Every table was filled except for one in back in a corner. There was lots of talk and people were laughing and looked to be having a good time.

The restaurant look modern and more like a get together place than a formal eating place. Bolin walked over to the table in back and sat in one of the seats. As soon as we sat down a middles aged man with a chef's hat on came over to us. Without even asking for what I wanted Bolin told him "2 regulars please". The man nodded his head and went in the kitchen to probably place out order.

I decided now was a good time to ask about the events that happened earlier. "So what happened back there in the room with the girl Korra and the sad dude".

Bolin hesitantly replied "well that dude's name was Tenzin and he was sad because you sorta just killed his mother".

My mouth went open and at first I thought Bolin was just joking around. I never killed anyone, I don't even really know who these people are.

"What do you mean I killed his mother" I stammered out. I know one thing for sure and that is not a killer.

"Well after you went all super hero onus back then you-" Bolin then proceeded to talk about what had happened since the demon doggie attack. To say I was shocked was the least you could say. I had been technically dead for 1 week but then I was brought back to life because someone else gave up their life was too much to handle.

If I could somehow go back into time I would tell that lady not to do that. I don't want to be the cause of someone's death and guilt just filled my body. I also couldn't believe such a thing could be done. I felt like passing out right then and there.

In my short time awaken from the ice I had know memories but that didn't mean I didn't have basic knowledge. But the question still lingered in my head why would she give up her last years of living and risk her soul being out into eternal punishment just to bring me back to life.

"Don't worry about it Percy" Bolin told me. "She said it was her destiny to bring you back to life and to exchange souls, now she can meet up with her husband who is also dead".  
That did make me feel a little better, if that was what she wanted. I guess she got to be with her loved one again and she also managed to save.

"Now dude what you have to tell me is how you did that crazy bending".

I replied back "I'm not too sure I just did it, it seemed natural I guess."

Bolin pretended to be stroking his imaginary beard. "Well you did do water bending for sure, maybe you just used water from within the ground to raise up the large spikes". Bolin seemed to be trying to convince himself of that more than me.

Just then I heard the door chime and the boy I believe as Mako came in through. He had sad look in his eyes. Mako walked over to the table and sat down on a chair next to Bolin.

"So brother, how's Korra doing" Bolin questioned trying to break the tension, though I'm not sure asking a question about his potentially hurt girlfriend is going to ease the tension.

Mako grunted out "she's fine, she'll just be passed out for a week. At least that's what the healers told me". Then he pointed towards me "and it's all your fault if you had just not gotten hurt all this wouldn't have happened. Katara wouldn't be gone and my girlfriend wouldn't be passed out".

As soon as he said that I felt depressed. All these bad things had happened, all because of me. Maybe if I just died in that ice maybe things would be different.

Mako must have seen the sad look in my eyes and quickly calmed his composure. "Look I'm sorry it's not your fault, everything worked out in the end". I wanted to point out that Katara had still passed but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Bolin looked like he was thinking hard for a moment and then turned and faced Mako "she's still going to be able to go to the pro bending match right".

Mako just shook his head. "No I'm sorry, Bolin the healers said even after she wakes up she'll still be weary, and in no state to play in a pro bending match."

If there was an award for saddest face on earth then I believe Bolin would of won it right then and there. His saddened expression was like a sword piercing my heart.

"Whats pro bending" I asked since I was confused to what exactly pro bending was.

Mako looked back at me and opened his mouth to speak but then the door chimer rang and I looked to see 2 guys enter the restaurant. They both had on light blue suits. Their mouth and head was covered by clothing so I could see was their blue eyes.

In those blue eyes I saw anger and determination. Around their waist was a large canteen, probably filled with water.

I heard Mako and Bolin say at the same time "this can't be good".

What happened next was complete chaos. One of the men used his magic-ah bending powers and swipe at a row of tables successfully braking all of the tables and wasting some perfectly good food. The other man who I now noticed was caring a sack ran behind the cashier desk with an ice dagger and was shouting "EMPTY THE CASH REGISTER". The man behind the cashier desk was trying hard not to cringe but proceeded in doing what the robber said.

Mako stood up with a mini fire a blazed above his palm and looked ready for a fight. Bolin looked pretty cocky and slowly stood up "looks like you picked the wrong time to rob-" but he was cut off as the robber who ran behind the cash register bended the water to smack him in the head and knock him out cold.

The robber spoke a mean and malicious voice "you were saying".

Mako got in a ready stance with now fire daggers in his hands. The robber who was still in the middle of the restaurant looked at Mako's display of fire bending and nearly chuckled. "Get ready for a fight" Mako said through gritted teeth.

The robber just merely replied by saying "go ahead use that fire bending and burn the whole restaurant down while your at it". By this time all the people had cleared out of the restaurant and the other robber had finished getting the money and now stood by his accomplice.

Mako looked around and true to be told the whole restaurant was made out of wood. The only thing that wasn't wooded was probably the kitchen in back. If Mako was to use fire bending he might do more harm than good.

While Mako took the time to inspect the restaurant the robbers took it as the time to strike and shot a blast of water sending Mako spiraling back into the wall. There was a loud -thud- as Mako hit the wall instantly signaling he was out cold.

The robbers both looked at me and then smiled. "Not a bender, should be easy enough". With a split second the one who spoke swiped at me with a water tentacle. I quickly jumped to the right, successfully landing in a pile of glass, food and wood splints. Surprisingly non of the glass or wood pierced my skin. I only got a couple of nasty stains.

Just as fast as the first attack a second one came and it was a tentacle swipe from my right side. I was already sprawled on the floor and had no time react. The formed tentacle hit my side and I was sent crashing into the wall.

I was expecting my body to end up like Mako's but it didn't. Instead of crashing into the was a broke through the wall and found myself lying on a cold hard stone. I realized I was thrown outside of the restaurant. Weirdly enough I felt no pain but I imagine I had at least some cuts on my body.

The robbers jumped out of the hole in the wall I had caused and looked at me as I was just beginning to stand up. "Quit trying to be a hero and just stay down" one of the 2 men told me.

By now bystanders had turned and looked at the scene that was unfolding. Some were running and screaming while others were looking at this as a sort of entertainment. "I'm not trying to be the hero" I replied to the man. "I'm just trying to do whats right".

The robber just chuckled and retorted "well to bad, the chance to keep your life is over, you should of just stayed down". The robber raise both his arms and the snow on the ground rose. He then wove his arms in a weird pattern and the snow transformed into a long 6 foot pointed spear. With one final thrust forward of his arms the ice spear shit forward at me.

I was expecting the ice spear to pass right into my chest and kill me on instant. Instead things got even more confusing. The ice spread hit my chest and broke into a million pieces. It was if the ice spear hit a block of solid iron.

The robber who shot the spear had a dumb struck face on and looked like a fish bobbing his jaw up and down. Anger replaced my confusion as I had realized this man had just tried to kill me without even a second thought.

I brought my arms us and pointed them at the two robbers. I felt an awful tug in my gut as the snow around me masked my gestured and copied my outstretched arms. Two fists made out of ice shot at the robbers. I motioned for the fists to hit the robbers and the ice fists followed my command as they swatted the robbers sending them crashing into a create that was behind them.

Just as the robbers were being swatted back into the create one of them made a block of ice and sent it at my head. Since I was invested in controlling the water I didn't see the block coming my way. All I felt was my brain and skull being rattled as the brick of frozen water made contact with my head.

I was dazed and the people and things were all fuzzy. I put my hands to my head to check for any blood but i didn't feel any. All I felt was my hair with some ice chunks in it from when I was hit in the head.

The world starting doing 360s as black dots filled my vision. The black dots grew larger and larger until my entire vision was full of darkness and I collapsed.

* * *

**PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON WHETHER OR NOT THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD. ALSO SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	6. Author Note

**I am sorry to say I will be postponing the next chapter update until December 1st. With so many things going on I have not had the time to think of new ideas and update this story. I will continue and I promise to have more frequent updates. Also please send me any ideas you have on what you think should happen next. I will tell you for sure Percy will eventually in the next couple of chapters play in a pro bending match.**


End file.
